


My deer

by ninakochan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Lot of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninakochan/pseuds/ninakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin hasn't seen him for a long time so why was his horns out ?!<br/>Halfdeer Changmin and halfwolf Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My deer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy homin one-shot that i had on my mind for a while.  
> Hope you will enjoy reading it as much as i was writing it~ Sorry if it's too short!

This can't work anymore. What the hell was he doing, hidding like this like a scared bird?! He wasn't supposed to be here, and most of all, at this time! 

It was the mating season and Changmin usually stayed at home since he couldn't bear the smell outside. It was too suffocating and not really pleasant to his nose.

But this time, it was different. He was attracted by a smell in his house, and it wasn't of food, which is a first for him.

His deer horns pooped out, and he blushed while tring to hide them even though he was alone in his room. Really, he was so embarrased.

"Where is Changminnie ? It's been a while since the last time i saw him." Asked a sweet voice from the living room that made his sensitive ears twitch.

Oh no, like hell he's gonna show himself with his horns. Everyone know that when they show it means that the person is either scared...or is near his soulmate. And he wouldn't admit himself of being either one.

His family would annoy him to no end with questions if they saw him like this, and since his hyung was here, it would be even more embarassing. He had to make them go away...but he didn't know how since when it usually happened it dissapeared after a few hours...he could just pretend that he got too scared of something and so they popeed out. But his pride wouldn't allow him to say that...

"Changmin ! Yunho is here! Come down so you could greet him~"

Oh no, here goes his mother. He had to find a way...a way....

He probably took too much time thinking because his mother called out to him again :

"Yah! I told you to get down! What are you doing ?....Yunho is wainting for you~" His mother called angrily at first but then finished with a sweet voice, probably because yunho was watching her.

His mother adored yunho and if he ignored her calls and didn't see his hyung, he was sure she would deprive him of his favorite foods for at least a month. And he couldn't accept that. Yeah, that was the only reason why he was gonna forget his pride and see yunho. Just for food. Not because he missed his face, smile or scen- wait, what the hell is he thinking ? Must calm down. If he acted like this in front of him, even the obvious yunho would understand.

*************************  
"Changminnie" Greeted yunho when he stepped in the living room with a warm smile.

"Changmin, what happened ? Why are your horns out ?" Asked his mother, shoked. She rarely saw them since he's gotten older.

"I...i saw a cockroach" He blushed when yunho let out a small laugh, amused. So he quickly added "It had wings and jumped on my shirt".

"You really didn't change" Yunho eyes were so affectionate he didn't know what to reply, so he adverted his eyes. "But you smell...different. Is it because of the mating season or did you find your....?" Yunho continued while sniffing the air, he frowned when he looked at changmin again.

"W-what?" He got caught, the horns and now the smell, it was too obvious. But did his smell really change ? Now that he though about it, yunho smell did change too, it is more sweet and sensual and made him a little dizzy when the later got closer.

A gentle breath again his neck made him shiver, and he wasn't sure if yunho had felt it, but his hyung raised his head slowly and said with a small smile : " Your sweet scent make me want to bite you". Changmin fell himself blush all over at that. He lowered his head so his bangs could cover his flushed face.

"Oh go ahead, i would be so happy to have you as my son in law" Interrupted changmin's mother whith a big smile while staring at them with fondness. Changmin let out an indignant "Mom!" that got ignored as she continued to speak : "But i should leave you two alone for now. I'll go make some strawberry cakes, is that alright for you yunho ?" 

"Of course!" Replyed his hyung like a five years old boy.

When they were finally alone, yunho made himself confortable on the couch as if nothing had happened and patted the spot next to him.

Changmin glared at him, not happy to be treated like a puppy, and walked slowly to the couch before sitting down with a pout.

"Are you trying to be cute with that pout ?" He didn't have time to protest before he was engulfed in a warm hug. "It's been so long since i last saw you with these horns." His voice was so soft again his ear and it made him instantly relax. "It made me remerber the times when you were still small and chubby, when you followed me all around whith that cute shy smile of yours." Changmin let out a breath, not really prepared for yunho's confession. "I've missed you". His eyes sting so he tried really hard not to blink, he wasn't a crybaby anymore but he really missed this. He missed yunho too. His hands came around yunho's back and tightened when he fell a smile again his neck.

"Yeah, m-me too hyung" His voice was shaking a little but he didn't care. Yunho scent was starting to make him fell weird, was it because he was the one...?

"Changminnie...your scent is starting to become really unberable for me" Yunho voice was a little husky and it made him shiver in anticipation even though he wasn't really sure what yunho was talking about.

He was suddenly pushed on his back, and when yunho started to nuzzle his neck, he fell his face getting hotter while he let out a small giggle. When Yunho raised his face to look at him, they were suddenly two wolf ears that popped out on his head. Yunho looked flustered while he tried to hide them.

"Even tough i did my best to control them since i saw you" Yunho mumbled, blushing.

"What ? Hyung...."

Yunho covered his sensitive ears, knowing Changmin's reaction.

"YOU'RE MY SOULMATE TOO ?"

Changmin mother then appeared with a plate full of cakes, looking pleased, as if she heard Changmin, actually probably all the house heard him with how loud he had said it.

"Yunho yah, you're staying the night right?" She asked with a sweet smile that made both Changmin and Yunho glance at each other, before looking away, blushing.


End file.
